


Little Annoyances

by dhwty_writes



Series: Geraskier One-Shots [17]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Loves Jaskier | Dandelion, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29251377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhwty_writes/pseuds/dhwty_writes
Summary: Geralt, for the first time since he met him, can enjoy Jaskier's music. He has to discover that it's quite good. The conversation that follows isn't. It's embarrassing and annoying, is what it is.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Geraskier One-Shots [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Little Annoyances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [multiplelizards](https://archiveofourown.org/users/multiplelizards/gifts).



> multiplelizards asked: dialogue prompt: I didn't think you cared
> 
> \---
> 
> I loved this prompt! Have some idiots in love :)

Jaskier was singing. Well, being a bard that was his default setting. When he wasn't sleeping, that was. Or talking.  
There was quite a crowd he was entertaining, which was quite a surprise, given the early hour. Normally, Geralt would have detested it. Normally, he couldn’t stand the noise, the stink, the talking. Normally, after a mission that was, with adrenaline and toxins racing through his veins. Normally.

But today there had been no mission. Today, Jaskier had dragged him into town and forced him to stay, despite the lack of a contract. “ _Come on, Geralt_ ,” he had whined. “ _Just once._ ” He didn’t know why he had agreed.

Jaskier spun around and started a new verse. A bright smile spread on his face when he caught Geralt’s gaze. _Ah._ That was why.

He didn’t know what it was about the bard that made any resolve within him crumble to dust. It took the barest thing, like a smile, a wink, a brush of a hand against his forearm, for his knees to turn into jelly and butterflies to begin fluttering in his stomach. It was extremely annoying and distracting.

And endearing. Which maybe was the most annoying thing of all.

However, the lack of receding panic simmering in his body gave him a most spectacular opportunity: he could enjoy Jaskier’s music. He wasn’t tired or sore, there were no dangers on the road he had to look out for, no contract to prepare for. For the first time, in all the years he had known the bard, he could just listen.

And, to his surprise—it probably shouldn’t be a surprise, given his popularity—Jaskier was actually _good_ at what he was doing. Yes, the lyrics were greatly exaggerated, the heroics embellished, and the innuendos thinly-veiled. But besides that, it was good music. And before long, Geralt found himself humming along and forgetting how much time had gone by.

The performance seemed almost too short, when Jaskier bowed and announced that he would take a prolonged break before continuing. Geralt’s eyes didn’t leave the bard even once as he swaggered over to their secluded table in the corner.

He slid into the chair across from him, his cheery mood almost visibly brightening the dark corner as he grabbed Geralt’s tankard of ale. The witcher just grunted and pushed the half-eaten plate of stew into his direction as well. Jaskier hummed with delight and began scarfing it down immediately. In the beginning, this had been an annoyance. By now, this ritual was soothing to him.

Despite his hunger, Jaskier obviously tried not to bolt down his food too eagerly. Geralt couldn’t help but smile fondly at the sight. That happened more and more often, as well; it was quite disturbing. He had started smiling stupidly at a moment’s notice. And he had begun to blurt out nonsense, too!

“I liked the new song,” he heard himself say. “It’s wiggly.” Like that. For example.

Up to that point, Jaskier had managed to cover Geralt’s slip-ups with excited ramblings of his own. Obviously, this had passed his breaking point. The bard grew red in his face, choking on his food.

Wordlessly, Geralt passed the tankard over to him again. He would hate to see his bard suffocate.

Even after he had overcome his coughing fit, the redness in Jaskier’s face didn’t fade. “Excuse me?” he squeaked.

“Hm.” Well. If he hadn’t felt stupid before, he certainly felt stupid now. Witchers didn’t blush, but Geralt definitely could feel the redness rising in his face. “Forget it, bard,” he mumbled and snatched the tankard back.

“Oh, no! Oh, no, I don’t think I will.” A wide smile spread on Jaskier’s face that was more reassuring than it had any right to be. “Truly, Geralt, I am delighted. You never told me so before.”

“Hmm,” he said again and took a deep gulp. There were a thousand ways to tell the truth racing through his brain. Given enough time, he was sure it would slip through his lips.

Normally, Jaskier would start talking again before anything quite as embarrassing could happen. Normally. But this was no normal day. Instead of what he did normally, Jaskier quietly continued to shovel the food into his mouth. Before long, Geralt’s resolve crumbled again: “You stopped talking about your songs,” he blurted out.

His bard flinched and that—oh, that hurt worse than any injury he had ever sustained in a fight. Jaskier had never flinched from him, not even when he hadn’t known him at all. He had never been scared, not even in the beginning and the beginning had been years ago.

And he wasn’t scared now either. Only hurt. And that was, somehow, maybe even worse. “I didn’t think you cared,” Jaskier said almost too quietly for even a witcher to hear.

“Hmm,” Geralt said again. ‘Fuck,’ he thought.

Again, the bard fell silent.

Again, that coaxed the words out of Geralt’s mouth like nothing else ever could. “I do,” he admitted quietly. “Just don’t know how to talk about it.”

Jaskier’s mouth fell open. It was a nice mouth. A mouth that would nice to be kissed. _Wait, what?_

Before he could be forced to continue thinking about this disturbing thought, the bard thankfully began talking: “Oh,” was all he said. Then again: “ _Oh!_ ” Jaskier opened and closed his mouth a few times, before simply stealing the beer back. After a few gulps, he asked: “Would you like to learn?”

“ _Hmm_.” Would he? Of course, he would. He couldn’t just _say_ that, though. Instead, his leg began bouncing up and down without his permission.

“Well,” Jaskier said and took another gulp, “I’ll be sure to talk about talking about it.” He smiled and winked and Geralt’s knees turned into jelly. “I’m sure you won’t care.”

Geralt reclaimed his tankard to hide a smile behind it. He was sure he would care. And that he would be delighted.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! As always, leave a comment and a kudo or come over to chat with me on [tumblr](https://dhwty-writes.tumblr.com/) if you liked it!


End file.
